Beauty and the Beast
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: A tale as old as time... When young Finn takes his brother's place as the beast's captive he never thought he would come to love the man beneath the monster. Rating may go up.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young king lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the king was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. He despised the magic and magical creatures that invaded his kingdom and all that possessed the strange gift. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single ice rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the king sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The king tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into what he despised most, and placed a powerful snow spell on his castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his new form, the king concealed himself within his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. Time passed and people began to forget about the kingdom. The king remained inside staring at the gift the enchantress had given him. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his thousandth year. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last ice petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

Finn sighed as he tugged on the tight strings of his dress, closing his corset. The fabric hugged at his waist making it seem smaller and petite. He hated this morning ritual but it was a necessary evil. Finally the young blonde boy was dressed and ready for the day. He snuck towards the front door intent on leaving before his older brother awoke. He opened the large wooden door only to come face to face with his brother, Jake.

"Finn? What are you doing up?" The blonde sighed as his brother looked at him in confusion.

"I thought I might go into town today." Jake sighed and walked into the house. Finn followed the red head back into the house. Jake sat down on one of the chairs that sat in the kitchen.

"Finn you know you can't go into town. It's not safe." Finn huffed.

"Father let me go into town." Jake slammed a hand down on the table.

"And look where that got him!" Finn felt tears prickle in his eyes and turned away from his brother. Jake rubbed a tired hand across his face. "Finn... don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Finn turned back to his brother, tears streaming down his face.

"No! It's my fault! If I had just stayed inside then maybe they would still be here!" Jake rushed forward to catch his brother as the blonde collapsed. He was sobbing and clutched desperately at Jake's shirt.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"No. No it's not. It was never your fault." Jake gently cupped the boy's face and wiped away his tears. Finn hiccupped as his tears were wiped away.

"Why do others hate people like me?" Jake held the boy tighter.

"Because they are pig headed idiots who couldn't see beauty if it hit them in the face." Finn chuckled and buried his face deeper into his brother's chest.

"Maybe it's a curse, a punishment." Jake's head snapped down to look at Finn. The boy was hiding his gaze from his brother's.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it's unnatural! Men shouldn't bear children!" Jake smiled softly at the teen.

"Finn, what you have is a gift. Don't you ever doubt that." Finn didn't respond. Was it a gift? So many boys like him had been killed out of hatred. It must be a punishment. Slowly the boy stood and wiped his face clean of any remaining tears. Jake sighed and shook his head.

"I suppose you could go into town, but just for today." Finn startled at the sound of his brother's voice. The teen hugged his brother tightly before rushing to the door.

"I'll see you later today!" The boy was out of the door before Jake could respond. The red head chuckled and got to work on the day's chores.

* * *

Finn hummed to himself as he walked into the town square. The place was busy with merchants and people bustling about. The disguised boy said hello to the baker as he bought his brother some sweet bread. He knew the older man loved the treat and would maybe not be as mad when Finn returned home.

Finn walked towards his favorite shop, wanting to see if they had anything new. The blonde stepped into the Choose Goose and smiled. The shelves were lined with armor of all shapes and sizes and more swords than the boy could ever dream of owning.

"Ah Fionna!" Finn smiled at the shop owner. The man often went by the name of the store itself, Choose Goose.

"Good morning. I've come to buy a new ax. It seems age has caught up with our old one." The man chuckled and motioned Finn to the section filled with new shipments. Finn easily picked out a good looking ax and brought it to the front. Choose Goose smiled in surprise as Finn carried the heavy object with ease.

"You are a most amusing young lady. One could almost mistake you for a boy." Finn blushed furiously and lowered his head. Jake had warned him about his mannerisms. The boy looked feminine enough that he could easily pass for a woman if he wore the right clothes but he in no way acted like a lady.

Finn thanked the man and left with his purchase. He had almost left the store when he heard a soft voice whisper to him. The boy looked around confused. There was no one nearby and Choose Goose was preoccupied with another customer. The voice called out to him again and Finn followed the sound. It led him to the back of the store.

There was a small silver chest sitting alone on a shelf. Finn could feel a power pulsing out from inside the container, calling out to him. He gently placed his hands on the side of the chest and picked it up. The chest opened of its own accord and a cold wind rushed past Finn. He gingerly pulled out the jewel inlaid crown inside. It was made of pure gold with beautiful red rubies around its face. He held it close to him as a mother would a child and walked towards where he had last seen Choose Goose.

"Excuse me sir?" Choose Goose turned around and his smile fell as his eyes landed on the object in Finn's hands.

"Where did you find that?" Finn didn't look up at the man. His eyes were fixed on the beautiful crown in his hands.

"It was in the back in a silver chest. I have never seen anything more beautiful than this. How much are you selling it for?" The man's eyes widened and he snatched the object out of Finn's hands.

"It's not for sale." Finn looked at the man desperately.

"Please sir, I must have that crown!"

"Young lady this crown holds a magic more powerful than anything I have ever seen. This is no toy."

"Please! It calls to me!" Finn felt the crown call out to him again. Choose Goose's eyes widened and he hurriedly shoved the object into Finn's hands.

"Keep it hidden." Finn nodded and carefully placed the crown in his basket underneath a thick blanket.

"Thank you." Choose Goose nodded grimly at the boy. The crown had finally chosen. Finn hurried out of the store back into the town square.

Finn sat down at the fountain in the center of the square. He could feel the crown in his basket. It seemed annoyed that it had been placed in the basket. The boy smiled at the young sheep that drank from the fountain and stood around him. He pet the smallest lamb and hummed to the young creature.

The sound of a carriage rolling through town rang through the air and the sheep scattered away. Finn looked behind himself to see the prince, Bubba Gumball, striding towards him with his butler, Peppermint, flanking him. His wavy red hair was styled neatly out of his eyes and his royal robes made him seem out of place surrounded by the shabbily clothed peasants. The prince had tried courting Finn ever since he and Jake had arrived in the small village. While Finn was flattered by the man's gestures and persistence he wished the royal would leave him be. There were far more beautiful women in his council he could marry who weren't young boys in disguise. Finn smiled politely and curtsied as Prince Gumball reached him.

"Your Highness, it is a pleasure." Gumball bowed slightly to Finn and took the boy's hand in his own and kissed the back.

"The pleasure is mine." Finn blushed and tore his gaze away from the prince's soft purple eyes. He politely pulled his hand away from Gumball's and nodded to the prince.

"I must be on my way." Finn turned to walk away but Gumball caught the boy by his elbow. Finn shivered and turned back to the prince.

"Allow me to walk you home." Finn bit his lip. He didn't want the man to follow him to his home but it would be rude to deny him this simple pleasure.

"Alright." Gumball seemed pleased with his acceptance. Finn carefully handed the man the heavy ax, prince or not he should act like a gentleman.

"I will return later, Peppermint." The prince's butler nodded silently and left the two. Finn and Gumball began the walk back to Finn and Jake's cottage.

* * *

Finn nervously twisted his hands. He and the prince had walked in awkward silence all the way to his cottage. The few attempts Finn had made at a conversation had fallen flat. Finally Finn could see his home on the horizon and smiled.

"You live here?" Gumball's voice dripped with disgust and Finn frowned.

"Is that a problem?" He saw nothing wrong with his house. Sure it wasn't as extravagant as a palace but it was perfect for Finn and Jake. Suddenly the prince stopped short.

"Are you married to the woodsman?" Finn could only stare. Where had the man gotten that idea? Gumball's eyes turned hard as he looked at Finn. "If you are leading me on..."

Finn shivered in fear. Gumball was too close, took up too much of his space. The teen was cornered against his door as Gumball stood over him.

"The woodsman, Jake. He is my brother." He hated how his voice trembled. Gumball seemed pleased with his answer and lowered his head. His lips hovered above Finn's neck. The blonde could feel each breath the man took against the sensitive skin.

"I believe I deserve payment for making sure you made it home safely. Perhaps a kiss?" Finn felt disgusted. How dare this man treat him this way? Still Finn was powerless against the man. Gumball's arms were around Finn's waist, pulling the boy flush against the older man. Gumball lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to Finn's, stealing the boy's first kiss. The door to the cottage slammed open and Finn was able to pull himself away from the prince. Jake looked positively murderous as he glared at the prince.

"Let her go." Gumball chuckled at Jake but let Finn go. He pressed another kiss to the boy's lips and smiled at Jake.

"I will return for you tomorrow, Fionna!" The prince left at that. Finn stared after the prince in shock. He couldn't believe that man. Jake growled and Finn was reminded of his brother's presence.

"Jake I -" Finn scrambled to explain himself but Jake would not listen.

"What the hell Finn! The Prince? Do you want to be hanged!"

"He forced himself on me!" At that whatever Jake was going to say died on his lips. The older man reached out, cupping his brother's face.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Finn brushed away the other's hands. He marched angrily into his home slamming his things to the ground. He winced when he felt the crown cry out in indignation. Jake entered behind him and carefully watched the boy. Finn was pacing back and forth in rage, pulling at his hair.

"Finn?" The teen stopped and looked over at his brother.

"I'm fine Jake. Just… angry." Jake nodded, deciding not to press the situation. Finn would tell him when he wanted to.

"I have to go to the docks. I leave tonight." Finn sighed.

"Do you have to go?"

"Some of father's things are still on his ship. Then I'll have to sell the old girl." Finn gasped.

"No! Father loved that ship!" Jake smiled bitterly. Their father had taken the boys out to sea whenever he got the chance. Finn would never admit to being terrified of the ocean, even though it was quite obvious. The boy had once refused to set foot on the ship until his father could prove to the boy the ocean wasn't dangerous.

"I have to sell her. We need the money and maybe then we could move to somewhere more accepting of those like you." Finn stared at the ground. He caused nothing but trouble.

"I suppose I should pack for you." Jake smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. Finn chuckled and swatted away the other's hands.

That night they ate dinner in comfortable silence. Finn watched as Jake rode away on their horse, Lady, down the barely visible path through the woods. Finn walked back into his cottage, taking in the silence. He trudged to his room and sat on his bed. A thought struck him and the boy reached for the crown still hidden in his basket. He pulled out the golden object and smiled at it.

"I'm sorry for dropping you earlier." The crown pulsed, accepting his apology. Finn looked lovingly at the object. Slowly he raised the crown to his head. The object pulsed again, frantic this time. It didn't want him to put him on.

"If you're not for me then who are you for?" Finn sighed as the crown stayed silent. The teen prepared himself for bed and placed the crown on the nightstand next to his bed. He smiled at the object and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

Jake shivered as he and Lady walked through the forest. He cursed to himself as he realized they had walked in a circle.

"I think it was this way." The red haired man mumbled to himself and pulled the reins the right. Jake raised his lantern higher to see better through the thick storm. Snow came down heavily and the wind pushed the two off the path. He heard a growl from somewhere nearby and hesitantly looked around. Glowing red eyes peered out at him through the thick bushes. A pack of wolves unlike anything Jake had ever seen emerged from the foliage and advanced on the young woodsman. Their thick armor like fur was a stark white and they were twice the size of regular wolves. Muscles rippled under their skin, just waiting to burst through. Their fangs were bared in hunger, too big to fit in their mouths. Jake paled. Never had he seen creatures so powerful. One launched itself at the two and bit Lady. The horse neighed frantically and Jake fell off of her back.

"Lady!" The wolves ripped at the horse's flesh, eating their fill. Jake stared in horror as his horse was consumed. After their meal the wolves turned to him. Jake screamed as one of the wolves latched onto his arm and tried fruitlessly to shake the creature off. His uninjured arm flailed about until it reached his ax. The woodsman brought the sharp object down on the wolf's snout. The monster howled in pain and released Jake from its grip. Jake cradled his injured arm and ran as fast as he could. The wolves gave chase easily gaining on the smaller human. Jake yelled as lost his footing and fell down a steep hill. He weakly pushed himself up, hearing the growling of the wolves coming closer. There stood a large metal gate before him covered in frost. Jake grabbed the cool metal, rattling it loudly.

"Help! Please someone help me!" The gate opened on its own and Jake hurried in. He slammed the gate right in the face of the wolves. They growled menacingly, circling the gate and staring at him with their haunting red eyes. He limped up to the front door of what he now realized was a castle. Pushing against the heavy wood, he opened the door. Jake breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the door. The young man clutched at his bleeding arm and looked around the empty hall.

"Hello? Hello?" Two pairs of eyes watched the woodsman stumble around the castle.

"He must have lost his way in the woods." One of the pairs of eyes whispered.

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away." Whispered the other pair of eyes.

"Is someone there?" Jake called out to the large room. His voice echoed back to him and the man frowned. He swore he had heard someone talking.

"Not a word, Marceline. No one word!" There it was again. Jake was sure he had heard someone that time.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my way and need a place to stay for the night." Marceline turned to Flame, pouting.

"Oh Flame, have a heart." The flame haired man frowned at Marceline and shook his head.

"Not a chance Marcy. You don't want Master to be angry do you?"

"Oh that old coot can just-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can you show yourself?" Marceline grinned wickedly at the fire mage and floated down from their hiding spot at the top of the stairs. She floated down in front of Jake and landed silently. Jake startled back in shock and raised his arm to defend himself only to hiss as his injured arm protested the movement.

"Hello." Marceline smiled at the man, showing off her fangs. Jake gasped and took a step back.

"Y-you... y-you're a..."

"Vampire? Yes." Jake looked ready to pass out. Flame sighed from his spot at the top of the stairs.

"Well now you've done it. Master will be displeased." The red clad man jumped over the railing of the stairs, landing gracefully on the floor. He rose and Marceline snorted.

"Show off." Flame just glared at Marceline.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior; she seems to have been raised by wolves." Marceline gave an indignant cry that was ignored by Flame. "Unfortunately you cannot stay here. Our master is not fond of guests."

Marceline rolled her eyes and wrapped a hand around Jake's shoulders, missing the flinch he gave as she jostled his injured arm.

"Nonsense! He'll stay here for the night, Master never has to know." Flame shook his head but followed Marceline as she led the traveler to the den. The mage conjured a warm fire in the fire place. Marceline smiled gratefully but the man pretended to ignore it.

"You may stay here tonight. Then you _must_ leave in the morning. If our Master ever found you here..." The man trailed off. The three of them fell silent as they warmed themselves in the room, not knowing their master watched from an overhead walkway.

An elderly woman with wrinkled green skin walked into the room pushing a tea cart, her white hair bouncing slightly as she walked. She pushed past an indignant Flame and stopped next to Jake.

"Hello dear, would you like some tea? Or apple pie maybe?" She handed the man a slice of pie, not giving him the chance to deny her offer. A young boy with blue-green skin hid shyly behind the green skinned woman, looking at Jake in awe and fear. Flame seemed to recover from his shock and moved to stand next to the green woman.

"Tree Trunks, you can't give him tea." The woman scoffed.

"He is a guest and will be treated as such. BMO hand him a cup of tea." Flame sighed in exasperation and threw his hands in the air. There was no stopping these people. BMO grabbed a cup of tea and shakily made his way over to Jake. The boy was shaking so hard that he nearly spilled the steaming cup right into Jake's lap. The man took the cup from the boy and thanked him. BMO smiled brightly and moved back to his hiding spot behind Tree Trunks.

The door to the den slammed open and a cold wind swept through the room putting out the fire in the fire place. Flame's own fire hair shrank considerably and the man shivered as he felt the cold. Tree Trunks began to shake in fear and BMO clutched desperately at the fabric of the woman's brown dress. Marceline had turned herself into a bat flapped away into a shadowed corner of the room.

Jake stared as a seemingly innocent man entered the room. His skin was a pale ice blue as were his eyes. His hair was stark white and fell thickly over his shoulders like snow. But what scared Jake was the sheer power that rolled off the man. There was something quietly dangerous about the man that made the hairs on the back of Jake's neck stand.

"Why is there a stranger here?" His icy eyes flickered over to Jake and Marceline emerged from her corner, human once more.

"Master, let me explain. This man was lost in the woods and attacked and we-" Marceline was cut off by a loud growl from the white haired man. She lowered her head dejectedly. Flame took a step forward to protect Marceline if he needed to.

"Oh spare the theatrics, Flame. I will not harm her... yet." Flame stiffened at the cold words of his master. Jake continued to stare at the man. "Who are you? What are you doing in my castle?"

Jake shivered. That man's voice could freeze someone's heart.

"I-I was lost and then these wolves..." The man scoffed.

"You are not welcome here. Leave now." Jake grew indignant. He was a guest in this man's home and the man was treating him like a piece of dirt.

"I'm sorry sir but I need a place to stay, my arm is injured and I can't walk in that storm."

"Are you that stupid? If you leave now I might let you get away with that little comment of yours." Jake huffed.

"You would do nothing. Someone would notice my absence and come looking for me and then they would stumble across your castle. A castle filled with magical people. You would be executed immediately. Magic has been banned since the disappearance of King Simon. You would not risk that." The man was seething with rage. This peasant had dared threaten him in his own home.

"You will regret your words." A rush of cold wind wrapped around Jake. Ice shards were pushed harshly against his skin and Jake cried out. He looked up at the man before darkness enveloped him.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

Prince Gumball nervously fiddled his coat for probably the thousandth time that morning ruining the neat folds of the pink fabric.

"Do you think this is right, Peppermint?" The prince turned to his butler. He worried how his parents would take him courting a commoner.

"I think you care for her. That is all that matters." Gumball nodded.

"Thank you, Peppermint. I can always count on you."

"You are welcome, your highness."

"I think I will do this on my own. You may go." Peppermint smiled and shook his head as he left for the carriage nearby. Gumball gathered his courage and raised his hand to knock on the cottage door.

* * *

Finn sighed as he sat inside the empty cottage. He worried for Jake. His brother had yet to return from his journey and as of today he would have been gone for two weeks.

"Perhaps he is still at the docks." Finn murmured to himself. He looked up as he heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Jake the teen hurriedly ran to the door, smiling brightly. Instead he found Prince Gumball standing there and his smile fell.

"Prince Gumball, what a pleasant... surprise." Gumball frowned at the disappointment on Fionna's face.

"Were you expecting another?" Finn sighed and rubbed at his face. He really was in no mood to deal with the man.

"My brother, he has gone on a trip to the coast. I had thought he had returned." Gumball nodded thoughtfully.

"May I come in?" It was more of a command than a question and the man had already entered the home before Finn could respond. Gumball sat at the small table in the cottage. Finn daintily sat down in the chair across from Gumball.

"Was there something you needed, your highness?" Gumball grinned predatorily at Finn. The boy shivered and looked away from the prince's hungry eyes.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me on a trip to the palace." Finn's eyes widened. Was he serious? Finn was, in his eyes, a lowly peasant girl. Why would he want to bring him to the palace?

"I'm sorry, I do not understand." Gumball smiled and stood, moving next to Finn.

"I want you to come to the palace with me. I want you to be my bride." The man leaned down to brush his lips against Finn's. Finn blushed and turned his head away from the prince.

"I don't think I should. I am of no noble blood." He had hoped this would have been enough to deter the prince but it seemed he was wrong.

"Nonsense Fionna. My parents won't care when they see your beauty. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Finn smiled bitterly. If the prince knew what he really was the boy would have been executed at once.

"I don't know what to say." Gumball knelt before the boy. He placed a gentle hand over Finn's and looked up at the boy.

"Say you'll marry me." Finn bit his lip. He found the prince's offer enticing, he wouldn't lie, but it would only end in suffering. If the prince found out what he was the man would be disgusted and Finn didn't want the man to hate him. As insufferable as he was the prince had his moments of kindness. Finn breathed in deeply, steeling himself to say no to the man. He knew the prince would not take the news kindly.

"I'm very sorry, your highness, but I just can't. I don't deserve you." Finn stood and moved out of the man's grasp. Gumball stood and grabbed Finn. He looked desperately into the younger's eyes.

"Please Fionna, your beauty is like no other!" Finn huffed and wretched his arm away from the prince.

"Do you care only for my beauty? What of me? Do you care for me?" Gumball looked at the boy as he had grown another head.

"Does it matter?" Finn laughed, though there was no mirth behind it.

"If you cannot love me then you do not deserve me." Gumball growled and grabbed the boy by his neck. He slammed the smaller frame against the wall and Finn cried out in shock.

"I will have you as mine no matter what." At this the man pressed his lips to Finn's. The boy squirmed in the prince's hold, trying to free himself. Gumball forced his tongue into the other's mouth. He moaned as Finn struggled against him. He pulled back for a breath of air and attacked the boy's neck. Finn screamed as the man bit down hard on his overly sensitive skin.

"Please s-stop, your highness. Please... no more..." Finn trailed off into pained whimpers as the man held his hips in a vice-like grip. He hazily realized the man was close to finding his secret. Finn gaged when the prince pressed himself closer to Finn and the boy could feel the man's arousal.

"You're so beautiful. I can't let anyone else touch you like this. You are mine, Fionna. Mine! And if I can't have you I'll make sure no one else will!" Finn let out a loud sob. This man was going to find out his secret and kill him. Or rape him then kill him. Finn cried out in relief when the door to the cottage opened. The two looked over to see Peppermint stick his head into the house. The man's blood red eyes widened in surprise as he took in the scene before him. Gumball stood and straightened his coat. He cast Finn a warning glance and Finn scrambled away from the man.

"Your highness?" Gumball's gaze returned to the butler. Peppermint's fists were clenched tightly. He was well aware of what the prince had been doing no matter how much the man was trying to hide it. His eyes flickered to Finn's small form huddled against the far wall and he was reminded of his daughter back home. He growled inaudibly and turned back to the prince.

"A messenger has just come from the kingdom. Your father requests your presence at once." The lie easily slipped past the man's lips. He knew the prince would not risk disobeying an order from his father. Gumball's eyes widened and the man nearly ran out of the small home. Peppermint wasted no time in rushing toward Finn's shaking frame. He gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and winced when he felt him flinch. Finn looked up into the man's crimson eyes before lowering them in shame. The blonde felt tears well in his eyes and hurriedly wiped them away.

"I apologize, sir, for-" Finn was immediately shushed by the man.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You've done no wrong." Finn nodded. Peppermint opened his small satchel and pulled out a bag of coins. "Here take this. I cannot keep the prince away from this town forever and when he does return he will return for you."

Finn frantically shook his head.

"I could never repay you for this. I can't accept it." Peppermint gave a small smirk.

"You won't have to repay me. Take it." He placed the money in Finn's hands. The man smiled softly and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Finn's face. "You remind me so much of my daughter."

Finn smiled.

"Thank you, good sir." The two heard Prince Gumball call out for Peppermint. The man stood and cast Finn one last glance before exiting the cottage. Finn heard the prince's carriage roll away and sighed in relief.

"I need- I need to pack." Finn nodded to himself. He rushed to his room gathering everything he could. His eyes landed on the golden crown sitting on his bed. The teen stared down at the crown and smiled. He gently picked up the object and held it close to him. The crown pulsed, questioning the teen.

"We have to leave. The prince... he..." Finn trailed off. He set the crown down and put away his few possessions. The teen moved to Jake's room and gathered the few things that his brother hadn't taken on his trip. The blonde surveyed his work and smiled. He gathered the few bags and made his way out of the home.

* * *

Finn huffed as he pushed his way through the forest. He was sure the crown was leading him in circles. The blonde groaned as he passed the same tree for the fourth time.

"I don't even know where I'm going!" Finn slumped down into the snow, frowning. He felt the crown call out from within his bag and pulled it out. The golden object shimmered slightly, seeming to hum with joy. "At least you're having fun."

The crown hummed again and Finn smiled softly. After a few seconds of rest he stood.

"We'd better get going." Finn carefully placed the crown back into his pack. He started off again, trudging through thick snow. He grumbled slightly when his boot almost stuck to a large puddle of cold water. The boy walked further into the forest, snow falling lightly. The crown called out every now and then, directing the boy. Finally the boy reached a large frost covered gate. Finn placed a gloved hand on the front of the gate, pushing it open.

"What is this place?" The crown hummed in joy as Finn moved further through the courtyard. Finn smiled and made his way to the large ornate door. The blonde knocked softly, finding the door was unlocked. He peaked his head into the castle, looking around cautiously.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A door slammed somewhere near the boy and Finn jumped. "Jake? Are you here?"

Finn looked back to his bag, the crown being oddly silent. The boy sighed and made his way up the grand staircase.

* * *

Tree Trunks placed her hand into the tub, testing its warmth. She shooed away a few water nymphs before lifting BMO into the tub. The boy giggled and splashed the water looking up at his mother.

"Momma, there's a girl in the castle!" Tree Trunks scoffed and gently scrubbed the boy's skin.

"I won't have you making up such wild stories, young man. Remember when you told me you were a detective investigating a murder?" BMO blushed. He knew he sometimes he told tales but this time he was telling the truth.

"But really Momma, I saw her!" Tree Trunks shook her head.

"Not another word." A woman with bright pink hair and fair pink skin rushed into the room excited.

"A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!" BMO looked at his mother smiling.

"See, I told ya!

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for this extremely late update. I've been sick for a while and finally had the time to work on this story.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time**

* * *

"Just couldn't keep quiet, could you? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't you. Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair-" Marceline scoffed.

"I was trying to be hospitable." Flame huffed, lazily petting a small fire cat in his lap. He looked over to Marceline who was absently strumming her axe guitar with a confused expression on her face. Flame opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Bonnibelle bursting through the door.

"There is a girl in the castle!" Marceline's eyes lit up and she was out of the door quickly, leaving Flame sitting there. The man sighed and stood, following Marceline and Bonnibelle down the hall.

* * *

"Jake?" Finn continued up the darkening staircase. Finn came across a darkened hallway and could hear the crown _singing_ in joy. He walked down the hall faster, knowing Jake was nearby.

"Finn?" Finn heard a door open nearby and spun around.

"Jake? Jake, I'm here!" Finn ran into the cell Jake was being held. He rushed towards the man and collapsed to his knees. Jake looked up with shock.

"What are you doing here?" Finn rolled his eyes and reached out to grab Jake's hands.

"Goodness, you're hands are like ice. We need to get you out of here." Finn let go of Jake to look around for the lock.

"You have to leave this place." Finn scoffed, hands finally finding the lock.

"I won't leave you." Finn didn't hear the cell room door open as he focused on trying to unlock the cell. Jake's eyes went wide and he stared at the figure behind Finn.

"You need to go, now." A shadow rose above the boy and grabbed him. Finn gasped and backed away from what had touched him. He looked up to see a man hidden by the shadows, staring at him.

"W-who are you?" The man glared and Finn trembled slightly.

"The master of this castle." Finn gulped before gathering what little courage he could. The boy held himself up, trying to appear calm as he spoke.

"I've come for my brother. Please let him go." The man scoffed and stepped forward into the small sliver of moonlight. Finn gasped and stared at the man. His skin was a pale blue color and his eyes the same as ice. His white hair was long and pulled back into a low ponytail. Jake grabbed at his brother, trying to pull him away from the beast.

"He is my prisoner. There is nothing you can do." Finn couldn't move as the icy eyes stared at him. The man finally turned away from them and Finn's throat went dry. He felt tears well in his eyes and finally looked away to Jake. His brother's eyes were pleading with Finn to leave, to save himself. Jake saw the idea flash in Finn's eyes at the same time Finn did. The blonde turned back to the man, eyes hard.

"Take me instead." The man stilled before turning around again to face Finn.

"You? You would take his place?" Finn nodded, ignoring Jake's pleas for him to stop.

"If I do, would you let him go?" The man seemed to contemplate this before nodding.

"Yes." Finn paused, eyes searching the man before him. Finn sighed, he could stay here if it meant his brother's safety.

"You have my word." The man smirked and the door to the cell slammed open. Jake rushed out towards Finn and pulled the boy into his arms.

"You stupid idiot. What were you thinking?" Finn sobbed and clung tighter to his brother.

"I'm sorry. I-" Finn was cut off by a gust of cold wind. The wind pushed him away from Jake and held the blonde in place. The blue skinned man was frowning and pushed harder on the wind, pushing Jake out of the door.

"Wait! Please!" Finn's cries fell on deaf ears as Jake was forced further out of the house. Finn strained to move against the force of the wind. He managed to turn his head towards the window and watched as Jake was shoved into a round carriage. He couldn't hear his brother's shouts from up here but he knew the man was yelling. He saw the blue skinned man point the carriage driver towards the woods the boy had come out of and watched as the carriage and his brother rolled away. The wind finally let him go and Finn collapsed to the straw covered floor sobbing.

* * *

Marceline watched as the Ice King slammed the front door behind himself. The man was scowling, anger in his steps. Marceline forced herself away from the safety of her hidden alcove and cautiously made her way towards the man.

"Master?" The Ice King spun around, rage in his eyes.

"What!" Marceline took a step back and held her hands up in surrender.

"I was just wondering that since the girl is going to be staying with us that you might give her a more suitable room." The Ice King growled before stalking off towards the tower he had left the girl at. He opened the door to find the blonde crying on the floor. The girl, Fi-something, looked up at him and Ice King felt a sliver of guilt before he quickly squashed it. The girl's eyes hardened and she stood angrily.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye! I'll never see him again." The Ice King felt guilt rise in him once again, stronger this time. He turned away from the girl. Marceline's words came back to him and the man frowned.

"I'll show you to your room." The girl's shoulders slumped in confusion.

"Room?" Ice King watched as the girl looked around the dirty cell in confusion. "I thought-"

"You are more than welcome to stay here if you wish, but if you would like a better room then follow me." The girl huffed but followed after the Ice King none the less. They walked down a few hallways decorated with ice sculptures. The girl paused to observe them, marveling at how they shone even in the lightless castle. Ice King slowed down as well, watching the girl stare at his sculptures. She reached out to touch one and he was quickly in front of her, blocking the girl.

"Do not touch them." She hastily pulled her hand back, fear and annoyance in her gaze. Ice King sighed and motioned for her to follow him once again. They walked in tense silence for a while until Ice King spoke up.

"If you had touched one of them you would have been turned to ice." The girl looked at him in confusion, brows furrowed.

"What?" Ice King sighed softly, glancing at the girl.

"The sculptures. They would have turned you to ice."

"Oh. Thank you." They walked in tense silence for a while before Ice King grew weary of it.

"What is your name?" The blonde's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed.

"Why do you care?" Ice King suppressed a growl and instead glared at the girl.

"I cannot very well continue to call you _girl_ now can I?"

"My name's Fionna." Fionna. It was pleasant enough and matched the girl well. Ice King nodded and continued walking. Fionna paused for a few seconds before hesitantly looking at the white haired man. "What is your name?"

"You may call me Ice King." Ice King watched as the girl frowned.

"That can't be your real name."

"It is what you will call me." Finn rolled his eyes and walked next to the beast. Finally they reached the door to Finn's new room and Ice King turned to leave.

"Wait!" The Ice King looked at the frowning boy. Finn nervously looked down at his feet before daring to speak.

"Will I be confined to my room?" Ice King sighed and shook his head.

"The caste is yours to explore except for the West Wing." Finn's head popped up as he looked at the blue-skinned man curiously. He had always been one to look for an adventure and the prospect of a forbidden wing enticed him. He smiled at the man, eyes alight with curiosity.

"What's in the West Wing? Why can't I go there?" Ice King flinched at the boy's sudden change in mood. He growled as the boy's eyes shone with mischief.

"It is forbidden!" Finn flinched and looked down once more. Ice King shook his head and looked away from the child. "If there is anything you need my servants will attend to you."

"Thank you." Finn nodded his head softly and opened the door to his room. Ice King placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and frowned.

"You will join me for dinner. That is not a request." Finn only nodded. When the beast finally left, Finn looked around his bedroom. It was beautiful; the walls were a soft blue color with white trim. The bed was large and the covers the same soft blue as the walls. There was a vanity on the far end of the room and a large window that overlooked the forest behind the castle. A bear-skin rug sat before the white marble fireplace and Finn smiled as tears filled his eyes. This room was beautiful but no different than the cell his brother was in. He was still prisoner. The blonde sobbed and fell onto the soft bed, letting his fear and sadness consume him and ignoring the crown's cries.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review and I'm sorry for how late this is.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

"Who does she think she is? No one says 'no' to me!" Peppermint sighed and shook his head as the prince pouted and looked out the carriage window. They were returning to the small town to take Fionna as the prince's bride, whether she wanted to be or not. The prince was still angry with him after he found out about the butler's lie but was angrier with Fionna. Peppermint hoped she had gotten away; he couldn't bear the thought of what the prince was going to do to that girl. A sharp punch to his arm drew the man's attention to the furious prince who was currently glaring at him. Peppermint blinked and lowered his gaze to meet the prince's, ignoring the twin guards who sat across from him and the prince.

"Your highness? Were you in need of something?" Gumball frowned at the man.

"What were you thinking of?" Peppermint sighed and looked away from the prince.

"Nothing, your highness. Merely the day's chores." Gumball narrowed his eyes. His servant had been smiling softly for a while and ignored the prince's calls. Why would he lie about his thoughts? Unless it would anger the prince. Rage filled him as he thought of Fionna and then Peppermint's lie to get him out the house. Was the girl sleeping with his butler? Fire burned in his eyes and he forced Peppermint to look at him. The butler frowned as he took in the prince's angered state.

"You were thinking of _her_ weren't you?" Peppermint smirked at the prince before replying.

"I do not know who you speak of." Prince Gumball huffed and threw another punch at his servant's arm.

"Don't play coy with me! What is she to you?!" Peppermint glowered at the boy, effectively silencing him and making the boy draw back in slight fear. He had never seen his butler look so angry. His eyes shone like blood and for a moment the prince wanted to cry. How had he ever thought he could intimidate this man, who seemed to burn hotter than the sun and could destroy him with a look? Even his guards looked afraid and Gumball felt his fear grow.

"She is a _child_ just as you are and she should not be forced into a marriage she does not want. I would not like to see a young woman as bright as her dulled by sadness and fear caused by _your_ hand. I see my own daughter in her." Peppermint felt a smile threaten to grace his lips. It had been a while since he had called upon his power and he knew he must look terrifying to the prince. The man looked back out the window as the prince and guards tried to regain some sense of pride and cover the fear written in their face. The carriage finally arrived at the cottage and Gumball hurried out, wanting to be away from his butler. Gumball composed himself once more and strode towards the cottage door with determination. He knocked sharply, trying to ignore the presence of his butler behind him. The door yanked open and Gumball looked up at Fionna's brother. Gumball's eyes widened as he took in the man's disheveled appearance. The woodsman's clothes were rumpled and torn in some areas and there was a bandage wrapped around the man's arm and shoulder. The man's eyes were bloodshot and darted around hysterically. They finally landed on the prince and narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" Gumball frowned and stood slightly taller.

"I've come to ask for Fionna's hand in marriage." Jake sighed and shook his head.

"She's not here." Gumball huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"She cannot hide from me. I will see her." Jack sighed and leaned against the door frame, eyes tired.

"No you will not, and you will not have her hand either." Peppermint smiled at that. He knew Gumball would not try to take Fionna, not with her brother here. Gumball pouted and glared at the woodsman.

"I demand to see her!"

"I said he's not here!" Jake snapped. Peppermint's eyes widened while the prince gasped. It took Gumball a while to stop reeling from shock but when he did his voice was a whisper as he looked at the woodsman.

"He?"

"I- I didn't-" Jake's mouth hung open as he mentally cursed himself. It was a testament to his tiredness that he couldn't think up a lie. Peppermint shook his head and frowned.

"Fionna's a boy?" Jake shook his head rapidly.

"No she-" Gumball cut the man of with an excited gasp.

"He _is_!" Gumball grinned. "Let me speak with him."

"No." Jake shook his head. He would never let the prince near his brother now that the man knew the truth about him. Gumball motioned his guards forward.

"I can arrest you or you can let me see him." The prince smirked. Jake propped himself up against the doorway and Peppermint took notice of the blood blossoming from underneath the man's bandages.

"I wasn't lying when I said he wasn't here." Gumball frowned.

"Where is he then?" Jake ran a tired hand down the side of his face.

"In a monster's castle. He traded his life for mine to a magical beast." Gumball felt fear grasp him. He had heard stories from the older warriors of the castle when he was a young boy. They spoke of magical beasts that could destroy entire armies and the madness that consumed those who dared wield the dark craft.

_"What?"_ Jake gave a broken smile. Peppermint himself frowned. He had not heard of any magical communities nearby.

"Where is this castle?" Jake motioned towards the mountains is the distance.

"In the forest near the north, it is close to the mountains." Peppermint could think of no magical communities near the mountains or in the forest. Gumball stepped towards the woodsman, the fire relighted in his eyes.

"We must go there and save him." Jake raised an eyebrow at the prince.

"You would save a boy? A boy like him?" Gumball paused before nodding.

"I- I still care for him. I still want to make him my bride." Jake smiled and moved to allow the party into his home. Gumball and Peppermint followed the man inside while the guards took silent post next to the door. Jake sent a smile over his shoulder as he walked towards the large table. There was an array of weapons on the table, ranging from small knives to broad swords and bows. Peppermint laughed quietly and Gumball ran a finger over one of the broad swords.

"Do you know how to handle a sword?" Gumball nodded.

"My father taught me when I was young and I have had training since though I prefer bows." Jake nodded and sent Gumball a smile.

"Finn cares for you as well, even if he won't say it." Gumball raised his head in shock.

"He does?" Jake's smile brightened.

"He thinks highly of you. He had come to me worried you would ask for his hand and he would have to decline. We did not think you would be so accepting of one like him." Gumball frowned as he looked down. That was why Fionna had told him no. He didn't want the prince to find out he was a boy. Guilt washed over him as the prince remembered his actions. He shouldn't have done that, Fionna didn't deserve that. A thought crossed his mind and Gumball frowned.

"What is Fionna's name? His real name?"

"Finn." Gumball smiled to himself. It was a suitable name and the prince felt warmth spread across his heart.

"I will save you Finn."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

Finn pushed himself up from the bed, wiping the tears from his eyes. He could still feel the crown crying out for him and hesitantly reached out to the golden object that had fallen out of his bag. A knocking at the door made the boy pause. He hurriedly shoved the crown back into his satchel and slid the object under his new bed. The knocking sounded again and Finn cast a glance at the door.

"Who is it?" He quietly stepped closer to the door.

"Tree Trunks, dear, I thought you might like some pie." Finn cracked a small smile as he heard the woman. _She must be one of Ice King's servants._ He opened the door and was shocked to find a short green woman standing there. The woman smiled brightly at him and pushed her way into the boy's room. A young boy followed behind her shaking like a leaf and flashing Finn a few shy smiles. The blonde backed away from the two magical beings, nearly tripping over a cat that wasn't there a second ago. He fell and looked down at the cat.

"S-sorry." To his surprise the cat looked at him as if she understood him. And then she spoke.

"Don't worry, honey. It was an accident." Finn gasped and tried to scramble away from the feline. His back hit the bed and the boy froze.

"W-what are you?" The cat snorted and hopped up onto the bed.

"Cake's a cat dear." Tree Trunks frowned at the cat, who blew a soft raspberry at the woman. Finn felt his head spin. He'd hardly gotten over the sight of the beast and now there were _magical_ people here as well. The boy tuned out the cat and green skinned woman's arguing. He looked over at the young boy with blue-green skin and offered him a wary smile. The boy smiled brightly back and set about making a cup of tea. He eagerly handed Finn the cup, smile still bright. Finn smiled at the boy.

"What's your name?" The boy bowed awkwardly and Finn chuckled.

"I'm BMO!" Finn smiled and BMO took the opportunity to hurriedly scramble into the blonde's lap. Finn blinked in surprise and gently placed a hand on BMO's back. BMO sighed and burrowed closer to Finn and the blonde smiled.

"BMO? What a nice name. I'm Fionna." BMO grinned at the compliment.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Finn nodded hesitantly. BMO leaned away from the blonde and murmured the spell his mother had taught him under his breath. He smiled as a little green man and a frog formed. Finn's eyes were wide as he watched the boy perform magic. The little green man began running around picking up coins that BMO conjured while the frog chased him. BMO giggled and Finn felt himself relax. The two watched the green man for a while until he was finally eaten by the frog. Finn tensed when he felt the cat jump on his shoulders.

"Looks like BMO got the tears to stop." Finn blushed and bowed his head. Tree Trunks placed a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder, discreetly knocking Cake off of the boy.

"That was very brave, what you did. We all think so." Finn gave the woman a watery smile and the room became solemn.

"But now I've lost my brother, my freedom, everything." Cake scoffed and Tree Trunks sent her a glare.

"Cheer up, honey. You're in a castle now!" Finn shook his head as he felt tears threaten to spill over. He lowered his head, hiding his now shining eyes.

"Cake!" Tree Trunks hissed at the cat and Cake rolled her eyes in return. The woman sighed for a moment then bristled. "Oh dear look at the time! I have to get dinner ready. I'll see you later Fionna."

BMO trailed after his mother throwing a soft goodbye and a smile to Finn. The blonde smiled in return and watched the two walk off down the hallway. Cake walked around the room, hopping on top of furniture and stretching herself to open cabinets and drawers. Finn watched in awe as the cat stretched herself to impossible lengths as she moved about the room.

"Now what should you wear? Let's see what we have." Clothes flew out of the drawers as Cake shifted through every article of clothing. Finally she seemed to choose something and hastily pulled the outfit out. It was a soft red dress with a long slit along the back and the side that revealed her thigh. "Oh you'd look ravishing in this!"

"While that's very kind of you I'm not going to dinner." Finn blushed as he tried to imagine himself in the dress. There'd be no hiding that he wasn't a girl in that. He frowned to himself and remembered his resolve. He wouldn't let himself be held here for long. He'd find a way home. Cake bristled at his comment and turned to face him.

"But you have to go!" Before Finn could open his mouth a man with hair of fire stepped into the room. He bowed gracefully to Finn and smiled slightly.

"Dinner is served."

* * *

Ice King huffed as he paced before his fireplace. Spreading ice along the marble hearth the only indication of the man's rage. Tree Trunks and Marceline watched silently as the man paced, randomly casting ice around the room now and then. He looked up at the two women, eyes dark with anger.

"What's taking so long? I told her to come down." Tree Trunks shook her head at the man.

"Please try to give her some time. She's lost her whole world in a few short hours." Ice King snarled and resumed his pacing. Marceline bit her lip before deciding to speak.

"Master? Have you thought if this girl might be the one to break the curse?" Ice King froze and looked down at the vampire. Marceline shrank back at the glare and turned away from the man.

"Of course. I'm not a fool." Marceline nodded softly.

"Good. Then if you and her fall in love the curse will be broken and we can be human again." Tree Trunks shook her head once more.

"It's not that simple, Marceline. These things take time." Marceline threw her hands in the air, momentarily ignoring the Ice King.

"We do not have time! The rose is nearly gone!" Ice King scowled as he remembered the cursed rose. It had already begun to wilt and was nearing its last petals. Soon there would be no chance for them to turn back. But was that such a bad thing? He and many of his subjects had already learned to accept what they had become and many magical people had fled to his kingdom in search of safety. Besides there was no way a girl as beautiful as Fionna would ever want to love one like him. He was a monster. Ice King shook the thoughts from his head and snapped at his servants.

"Enough of this. The spell will be broken and we will be free. I will find a way." Both women nodded. The door creaked open and three heads turned to face the door expectantly. Instead of Fionna the flame mage stepped through, a soft frown in place. His eyes hesitantly rose to meet his master's before dashing to the floor. Ice King growled.

"Where is she?" Flame flinched and seemed to draw closer to himself. His eyes finally rose to look at the Ice King and he sucked in a breath.

"She... The girl... She isn't coming." Fury washed over the Ice King and the temperature dropped severely. The servants shivered and Marceline stared in horror as the tips of her fingers turned blue. The Ice King felt pure rage course through him and he stalked out of the room. He hurried down the hallway, leaving a trail of dark ice behind him. His servants scrambled to catch up with him, slipping over ice and snow before finally giving up and letting the man go. Hopefully he would spare the girl.

Ice King came to a stop before the girl's room. He knocked sharply on the door before barging in. The girl gasped and scrambled back on the bed. Ice King reached out to grab her before coming to his senses. It wouldn't do to kill the girl. He pulled his arm back and growled at her.

"I thought I told you to come down for dinner." The girl, Fionna he reminded himself, seemed to grow bold as she sat up and turned herself away from him.

"I'm not hungry." Ice King huffed and took a deep breath. He needed to calm himself if he wanted to talk to Fionna. He sat down next to the girl, trying to soften himself.

"Why did you not join me? There is a great feast for you." He wasn't sure if that was true or not but knowing Tree Trunks she had probably prepared a feast in Fionna's honor. He could see the girl contemplate the idea before turning away again.

"No, thank you. I'll stay in my room." Ice King growled once more and stood. Fionna paled at the anger in the man's gaze.

"Then you can starve." With that the Ice King swept out of the room. He walked down the frozen hallway, passing his servants along the way. He paused momentarily to speak with them.

"If she does not eat with me she doesn't eat at all." He continued on down the hallway, his magic lashing out and shattering anything nearby. He slammed open the door to his room, letting the wind shut it behind him. He hissed softly and stalked over to a table of ice. There was a magic mirror atop it, made of soft pearls and ice. He gently cradled the object in his hands and stared down at it.

"Show me the girl." The mirror crackled with blue energy as it showed Fionna. She was still in her room, speaking softly with that infernal cat.

"Don't worry sugar; I'm sure the Ice King isn't that mad." Fionna brushed the cat away.

"I don't _care_ if he's mad. I don't want anything to do with him!" The Ice King set down the mirror, ending the image on its face. He knew this would happen. There was no way that Fionna could ever come to care about him. He looked over to the rose he had been given so long ago, watching as another petal fell. He would have to find a way to get rid of this curse on his own. He sighed and pressed a hand to his face, sudden tiredness sweeping over him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

Finn sighed, gently pushing open the door to his room. He had sent that talking cat away and now he could finally think in peace. Unfortunately he couldn't think on an empty stomach. He hadn't eaten since... since he'd last seen Prince Gumball.

_Goodness._ That seemed like so long ago. The boy paused for a moment; he wouldn't deny that he missed the prince. He didn't miss the way the red-head would assume that the world and everything in it was his but he did miss some of the quieter moments. Times when the prince was kind and would sit and stare at Finn as if he were a priceless jem. Finn blushed just thinking about it before shaking his head. He was no damsel; he would not let himself be wooed by a man who thought of him as nothing more than a prize. He sighed. Back to the task at hand.

Finn looked around the hallway, luckily finding it empty. He smiled and stepped out of the room, tattered satchel held close. The crown hummed softly and Finn found himself running his fingers across the crown through the bag. He relaxed slightly and moved as silently as he could through the hallways. The castle was like a maze and each hallway looked exactly like the last. He tried to remember which way he had taken when the Ice King had led him to his room but still ended up lost. He huffed slightly and turned another random corner. He froze staring at the sight before him. There were two women kissing against one of the walls in the hallway. Two _women_. He'd heard of relationships between men and men and women and women but he had never actually _seen_ it. It was surprisingly relaxing to see these women kissing so openly. To know that maybe, just maybe, he could be accepted here. He cleared his throat; not to catch the women's attention but to _breathe_ at the sudden weight that had been lifted off his chest. Still their attention turned to him. One of the women had pink hair and soft pink skin and was blushing brightly, trying to release herself from her dark haired lover. The dark haired woman smiled revealing fangs and pulled the pink woman closer.

"You are the Master's guest?" The dark haired woman spoke, her red eyes never leaving Finn's face. The blonde flushed under the intense scrutiny and coughed.

"Prisoner, really." He saw something flash in the dark haired woman's gaze. Sadness? Regret? He didn't know and it was gone before he had the chance to figure out what it was. The dark haired woman, he was pretty sure she was a vampire what with the teeth and red eyes and seemingly dead skin, smirked at him and released her girlfriend. The pink woman straightened her dress before looking up at Finn.

"I'm sure you'll come around, the Master's not all that bad." Finn rolled his eyes but kept his mouth closed. He didn't want to get into a debate over how _nice_ the Ice King could be.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the kitchen is, would you?" The grin the dark haired woman gave Finn made him shiver.

* * *

"Come on, BMO. It's time for bed." BMO pouted but left his toys to get into bed.

"But I'm not sleepy Momma." Tree Trunks sighed as she tucked BMO into bed. The boy smiled sleepily up at her and Tree Trunks pressed a kiss to his head.

"Yes you are. Off to bed." BMO shut his eyes, knowing better than to try and fight his mother on this. The woman gently shut the door behind herself as she stepped out of her and her son's bedroom in the servant's quarters. She made her way off to the kitchens, rubbing her neck tiredly. There were still dishes to clean after the large banquet she had prepared. The one that had been unattended. She huffed, all that work and no one had even tried her food. She had ended up handing out the meal to the people in the lower parts of the citadel, knowing that food was scarce in this freezing cold. As soon as she entered the kitchen she spotted Flame standing next to one of the cooks. His face was a mask of indifference but the woman could see the soft fear in his eyes. She pulled the mage over from his conversation, concern filling her.

"Flame? Is everything alright?" The mage sighed and Tree Trunks was suddenly hit with how _old_ the man looked. The weary lines in his face and eyes were out of place on the young man's face. He had only come of age a few years ago and already he looked as old as her.

"The rose. I- it- there are only one or two petals left. It will have wilted in a few days' time and we are nowhere near finding someone to love the Ice King or having our guest love him." Tree Trunks took in a sharp breath. She had not known things were that bad.

"What can we do?" Flame sighed and ran a hand down the side of his face.

"I don't know. What will the king do? What about the people? There are some who don't care, they love the magic the curse has granted them. Others are waiting for the day they are free. The citadel has become a beacon of hope for those with magic to flee to. If we change things back what will happen to them?" Tree Trunks nodded. While she had been at the castle since the very beginning when the curse had been cast, there were many in the castle and citadel who had migrated there over the years. She remembered Flame's own family, who had fled to the citadel after being forced from their home in the eastern mountains. Even her son was a result of the curse. A young boy with no home and nowhere to go, she had taken him in as her own. She loved BMO more than life itself but would he be allowed to stay if he wasn't human? Flame seemed to sense her distress and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to worry you." Tree Trunks shook her head and smiled.

"No need to be sorry. Now we have work to do." Flame groaned but trailed after the green skinned woman none the less.

* * *

Finn sighed as he followed the two women, Marceline and Bonnibelle he had learned, through the castle. They conversed quietly in a language he could not understand and that only served to add to his agitation. He huffed softly and his hand sought out the crown from the outside of his bag. As soon as his fingers brushed across the crown his annoyance subsided and calmness washed over him. Marceline seemed to notice his sudden change in mood as the vampire turned around to look at him. He gave her a calm smile as she floated in place and the frown on her face deepened. Bonniebelle gave him a confused look from her place next to Marceline and Finn almost felt concerned before calm washed over him again. His fingers dragged lazily over the outline of the crown through his bag and Marceline's eyes snapped towards the movement.

"What's that?" Finn pulled the bag closer to him, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing. It's not for you." A dark gleam entered the vampire's eyes and she lunged forward. Finn immediately rolled out of the woman's way, pulling the bag to his chest tightly. Bonnibelle cried out for her lover to stop but Marceline ignored the other woman. She launched herself at Fionna again, this time managing to scratch the girl's cheek. Finn cried out and a sudden cold swept over the hall. The two women froze, looking around for the Ice King while Finn mumbled thanks to the crown. It pulsed slightly and Finn nodded, before running off while the others were distracted. He ran as fast as he could, ignoring the servants he passed and going where the crown directed him. He finally came upon a large set of wooden doors and shoved them open at the crown's request. He shut them behind himself and slid down the doors in exhaustion. The crown gave a small cry and Finn pulled the golden object out of his bag.

"Thank you." The crown preened and Finn pressed a soft kiss to its face. They sat in silence, the crown letting out calming soft trills now and then. Finn finally looked up to see where he was. Another long corridor stretched before him, this one however had frost scattered about in random places along the walls, ceiling, and floor. There were patches of ice along the floor that the boy slipped on every now and then. There were more sculptures in this hallway and Finn smiled at a few of them. They were so beautiful. He walked to the end of the hall and stared up at the large open doorway. He poked his head into the room only to freeze, almost literally. It was snowing inside the room as the boy looked around. He cautiously stepped into the room, feet making tracks in the snow. The room was modest, with few personal artifacts but there was no doubt that this was the Ice King's room.

Finn had pushed himself halfway through the room before a soft groan stopped him. He looked over towards the bed, eyes widening as he realized that the Ice King was resting under the mound of snow covered blankets. He finally reached the bed and looked down at the man who had terrified him not hours ago. The Ice King looked so peaceful in his sleep, scowl gone and face seemingly soft. Would it be hard like cold marble or soft like fresh snow? The urge to find out overpowered him and Finn ran a gentle hand down the Ice King's cheek. It was soft though chilled like ice. The man snuggled closer to his hand and Finn smiled brightly. His hand moved upwards, burying itself in the man's white hair. It was so soft, Finn could hardly believe it. His fingers moved deftly, carding through the man's hair and massaging his scalp. Finn's eyes glazed over as he smiled down at the Ice King, hand still moving.

Ice King groaned softly and his eyes flickered open. He hadn't slept that well in ages and that was only supposed to be a short nap. He felt a hand moving through his hair and assumed Tree Trunks had come to check on him. The woman had been like a mother to him and always comforted him when he was ill or sad and always managed to calm him down. He opened his eyes, expecting to see his surrogate mother. Instead it was Fionna who was running her fingers through his hair, soft smile in place. The man sat up, dislodging the fingers and waking the girl from her trance. It would have been wonderful, this sudden show of affection, if the Ice King had better control over his temper.

"What are you doing here?" Finn flinched at the man's harsh tone. He backed away from the man, scooting back into the snow.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm." Ice King growled and the girl flinched once more. How dare she come into his rooms!

"I told you not to go into the West Wing!" Ice King reached out, hand grabbing the girl.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She let out a scream and Ice King reflexively released her. He watched in horror as her skin blackened where he had touched her. The girl cradled her worsening arm, whimpering, as she scrambled away from the Ice King.

"I'm sorry I-" Before he could finish the girl had already fled.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I finally got my life together and will actually be making updates. I'm sorry for how late this is and will endeavor to make regular updates.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time**.

* * *

Ice King sighed, burying his face in his hands as Fionna ran off. He'd ruined any chances he had at gaining her love. Not that she would have ever loved him. He was a beast. A monster that could never touch her freely. He couldn't even control his temper. He looked over at the now open door before resolving to find the girl. The least he could do was apologize.

* * *

Finn sobbed as he ran. He was still lost in this maze of a castle but he couldn't care less where he ended up. As long as he was away from the Ice King he would be fine. He stopped for a moment at a stair case, finally looking down at his arm. It had blackened considerably and spread from where the Ice King had touched him. His left arm was now nearly entirely black with frostbite and spreading quickly. The crown was screaming, had been ever since the Ice King touched him, and Finn took a moment to run a shaking hand over the crown trying to calm it.

"S-sh-shhh. W-we'll be fi-ine. I promis-se."

"Fionna?" Finn's head snapped up to see Flame and Tree Trunks a few steps below him. He tried to push his frostbitten arm behind his back but only served to agitate it and draw attention to the wound. Both Tree Trunks and Flame gasped when they looked at the girl's arm.

"Oh dear! What happened?" Only one person could cause such damage. What had the Ice King done?

"Nothing. I have to go." Finn whimpered softly and shook his head, eyes darting between the two before him and the end of the stairs.

"Fionna please-" Flame reached out to the girl. He needed to see how bad the damage on her arm was before he could heal it. Fionna jerked away before he could touch her.

"I can't stay here!" Finn shoved his way past the two, hurrying down the last of the stairs and continuing on through the maze of the castle. Finally he could see the large doors he had first entered in and let out a sob of relief. His bliss was cut short by the Ice King stepping before the front door. Finn skidded to a stop, nearly falling. He could hear the other servants coming closer and whispering loudly. He ignored them, deciding to focus on the Ice King. The man had the decency to at least look contrite.

"Please let me go." Finn whispered softly. He lowered his eyes, unable to look at the Ice King anymore. The man sighed.

"Fionna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Ice King let his gaze be drawn to the wound on Fionna's arm. The frostbite had traveled to her neck and peaked out of the collar of the girl's dress. The girl finally rose her eyes and looked at the Ice King.

"I wish to leave." Finn shuffled and pulled his bag closer to himself. He just wanted to be home with his brother in their little cottage. Why couldn't life be that simple again?

"Fionna-" Ice King reached out to touch the girl, to pull her closer. She jerked back in fear and sadness washed over the Ice King's face. "As you wish."

The door opened behind the Ice King, wind slamming onto the hard wood. "Before you go let Flame heal you."

Finn shook his head. He couldn't stay here another minute.

"There is a healer in my village. She can fix me." Ice King sighed and stepped aside. Finn took a hesitant step towards the door. Ice King nodded to him and Finn scurried past the man, taking his first step out into the snow. He turned back at the sound of Ice King clearing his throat.

"You are always welcome here." Finn gave a weak smile and nodded. They both knew he would not be returning.

"Thank you." The doors began to close as Ice King watched Fionna walk out of his courtyard. Once they shut the Ice King slumped against their frame. A gentle hand fell on his back and he looked down at Tree Trunks. The man turned into the woman's embrace, body rigid.

"What am I to do, Tree Trunks? This was my last chance." Tree Trunk gently rubbed at the Ice King's back, silently shooing away the other servants. They did not need to see their king in such a state.

"I'm sure you'll think of something Simon." Ice King sighed, pulling Tree Trunks closer to him. How was he going to fix this?

* * *

Finn panted as he ran out of the courtyard. He slammed himself against the exit gates, groaning as the cold metal pressed against his skin. The gates creaked open at his frantic pressure and Finn stumbled out of the courtyard. He was free. The blonde ran as fast as he could into the forest, stumbling over roots and snow as he made his way back to his village.

* * *

After a few hours of walking the blonde sighed. He had passed that same light post at least 9 times already and it was getting dark. Finn whimpered and let himself fall to his knees. He was lost. The blonde sat himself underneath the lightpost, pulling his thin shawl closer to himself for cover. The crown had quieted down after they left the castle, though the silent but steady pulsing it now gave off concerned Finn. The crown glowed a soft white and was surprisingly cold to the touch. He bit his lip nervously and pulled the crown out of his bag, taking care to place the freezing metal in his frostbitten hand.

"Hello?" The crown stayed silent. Finn painfully moved his frostbitten arm to hold the crown closer to his chest. He had felt safer with the crown close by and knew the crown liked to be near his heart.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone in his room." Silence again. Finn sighed and let his head fall back against the light pole. What had he done wrong? Why was the crown ignoring him? He felt tears slip down his face and Finn pressed his good hand against his mouth to muffle his sobs. He felt ill and everything was so wrong. Why couldn't things just be like they were before?

"Miss?" Finn's head snapped up in surprise. There was a man before him, dressed in a dark fur coat that wrapped around him and protected him from the cold. A pair of torn and faded yellow pants peaked out from underneath the dark coat. Finn shook his head and blinked up at the man. "Are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine." The man frowned and Finn felt his eyes grow heavy with snow. The crown was angrily pulsing against his frostbitten hand and Finn shivered. He was so _cold_. "I just... I just-"

Finn let his head droop slightly. Just a moment of rest, then he could speak with the man.

"Miss? Miss!" The man caught him just as Finn fell over. Darkness spread along his vision and Finn smiled. Maybe things would be simple again.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

"Where is this castle anyway?" Jake sighed as the prince spoke. They'd been traveling for barely three days and already he regretted bringing the prince along for this rescue. The royal was like a spoiled child; obnoxious, annoying, and demanding. How Finn managed to stand the redhead was beyond him. At the thought of his brother Jake deflated. How could he have let Finn be taken? He should have done something, he should have _protected_ Finn. Before he could be dragged into drowning self-guilt a hand fell on his shoulder. Jake looked over to see Peppermint giving him a sad smile over the prince's head.

"We'll find him." Jake gave a weak smile back and straightened under the butler's hand.

"Thank you." Peppermint nodded to him and turned back to the road. The two walked on in near silence for a while, with the prince's occasional complaints brushing over them. Suddenly the prince stopped dead in his tracks, looking up at the two older men with a frown.

"Can we _please_ take a break?" Jake stopped to glare down at the prince and Gumball flinched. The woodsman's gaze was harsh and the prince felt a trickle of fear run through him. Peppermint sighed and covered his eyes. At this rate Jake would end up killing the prince before they even found Finn.

"We'll rest here for the night." Jake and Gumball threw Peppermint twin looks of surprise. Anger suddenly took over Jake's face and he was face to face with Peppermint.

"We need to keep going." Peppermint smiled gently to Jake. He knew this had to be stressful for the man but he needed to calm down.

"It's nearly dark and we've made good progress. We should rest for the night." Jake growled and stepped back from the man.

"We need to find Finn. Who knows what that monster is doing to him!" Peppermint pulled Jake to him for a hug, ignoring the man's suddenly stiff posture.

"And we will find him but we won't be able to help him if we're dead on our feet." Peppermint held the man until he felt Jake relax in his arms. "Good."

Jake sighed and turned away from Peppermint.

"We can rest for the night but we leave at dawn." Peppermint smiled and pat Jake on the back.

"Of course." Jake nodded and turned fully away from the two men, clearing the area for sleep. Gumball slid next to his butler as the man busied himself with setting up camp.

"How did you do that?" Peppermint smirked slightly and looked down at the prince.

"I've no clue what you're talking about." Gumball huffed.

"You are impossible." A smile graced the butler's face.

* * *

"We are doomed." Tree Trunks frowned over at the Ice King. The man sat slouched in his throne, ice trailing along the wall behind him in a mindless swirl. The woman sighed and moved closer to the king, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll have none of that." The woman gave a smile, trying to lighten the man's mood. Ice King groaned and placed his hands over his eyes.

"We are. I can't- I can't reverse the curse." Ice King let his magic flare out further up the wall, ice blackening considerably.

"You'll find a way without Fionna. You could go to the witch." Tree Trunks nodded to herself. It could work. The witch might be willing to lift the curse after as these years. Ice King snapped forward suddenly and Tree Trunks flinched back.

"No I can't. I _can't_." The Ice King was rigid, nearly shaking in his stiffness. The woman frowned and moved to stand in front of the throne. She lifted the man's head and Ice King stared blankly back at her.

"What are you saying Simon?" The white haired man sighed and gave Tree Trunks a pleading look.

"The witch... The one who did this... I-I hunted her down. It was a few hundred years ago." Tree Trunks gave a shaky nod, she knew this story would not end well and unease filled her.

"What did you do Simon?" The man laughed, a soft crack filling the air as his thickening ice finally reached the fireplace.

"I demanded that she turn us, turn _me_, back to normal. I just wanted to be normal again Melia." He laughed again, a broken sound that sent chills up Tree Trunks spine. But what shocked her most was hearing her name. She hadn't heard Simon use her name in over 700 years. Not since she had lost what was most dear to him. Before she could relish in the sound of her name the man was speaking again. "And when she refused I _killed_ her. I thought if she was dead her magic would die as well but I was _wrong_. Her rose is still here and so is the curse. I've doomed us all."

Tree Trunks let out a harsh breath. To think that Simon, her son in all but blood, had killed someone was unbearable. Had he used his magic or a blade? Did he make her suffer or was is a painless death? The thoughts came unbidden to Tree Trunks and the woman shook her head violently to discard them. She had to be strong, for Simon.

"Simon... we aren't doomed. It'll be alright." His laugh this time was hysterical, bordering on madness and for the first time Tree Trunks could see the insanity swimming in Simon's gaze. Pure chaos that threatened to spill out in violent waves and taint the very air around them. How had she missed _this_? Where was her young, innocent Simon? Had he ever really been there?

"Oh really. Then what would you call this?" He gestured to his body and Tree Trunks let her gaze sweep over him and more. Simon himself was a mess; eyes wild, clothes rumpled, hair a mess. The ice that had been steadily growing since Simon had sat down was jagged in most places and pointed threateningly at her from all angles. "I could kill you here and now with a simple touch. I can barely control it. How could any of this ever be okay?"

His eyes burned through her and with a start Tree Trunks realized how _old_ Simon was. No longer was he the young boy king she knew who ran through the halls with Marceline. Nor was he the young mage with powers he couldn't control or understand. He was the Ice King; cold, distant, and powerful. He could kill her with a look and laugh over her corpse. She was heartbroken. How had she let her boy become this?

She moved forward, kneeling before the throne and grasping the man's hands in hers. They were colder than ice and she could feel herself becoming numb but pushed past the pain. Simon needed this, she as well, and she would be damned if she lost her boy once more. Simon looked down with blank eyes and Tree Trunks took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"When the curse was first cast I thought that the witch was being cruel. Surely death would have been better than this. Then people began to hear of your castle, of the citadel, and they came from far and wide for the safety that it offered. So many families and refugees came here for protection, for a better life. A life where they didn't have to hide their true nature and could live in peace. Think of Flame, BMO, and even Cake. We wouldn't know them if not for the curse. It isn't truly a curse. So much good has come of this magic. Would it be so bad if it stayed?" Simon's eyes were soft by the end of her speech and Tree Trunks gave a slight smile. The madness had receded, though now that she knew it was there it was impossible not to see. Still Simon was lighter and the ice around them had grown smooth. She felt a tug on her hands and stood at Simon's request. His arms wrapped around her waist and Tree Trunks finally gave a full smile. Her fingers were soon in his hair, stroking the white locks back into a presentable formation.

"Thank you Melia." The words are whispered but Tree Trunks hears them all the same. It warms her and she tightens her hold on Simon.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**


	11. Chapter 10

There was an ocean before him, vast and blood red and burning like liquid fire. The cliff he stood on was torture on Finn's bare feet but he couldn't bring himself to move. The sun itself seemed intent on burning out Finn's eyes and he moved to shield them. His arms jerked but ignored his command. Panic settled over him and Finn spasmed as he tried to get his arms, his legs, anything to comply with his will. Finally he looked down and horror flashed across his face.

He was dressed in a thin, flimsy silver cloth that covered only the most important parts of his anatomy. What skin he could see was covered in glowing white runes. They seemed to be a part of his skin and he could feel their magic running through him. It was pure and sensual and absolutely perfect in every way. An essential part of his very being that he never knew existed until now. However, there was one rune on his stomach that glowed a dark blue. It felt odd, pulling at his core and touching something sacred in him.

He couldn't quite place it but was intimate in a way he had only just begun to feel with Gumball. The blue rune made him weak and Finn whimpered as he tried to lift his arms to touch it to no avail.

His body was useless as he stood on the cliff; unmoving, unblinking, but still feeling. A soft hiss reached his ears and Finn let his eyes roam wildly. There was no one near him but he could hear footsteps coming closer and closer. A flash of movement to his left and suddenly there was a woman beside him. Her skin was a soft gold and her hair red as rubies. She had no eyes, only gaping black holes where her eyes should have been. Still she somehow managed to look at him and through him. She opened her mouth to speak, revealing disturbingly sharp teeth.

_"I am Ade."_ Finn shivered as she spoke. Her words were sharp, almost painful, and the feeling of cold wind intensified when her mouth was open.

"I'm Fionna." Darkness settled over her face and Finn flinched, cursing his inability to move. She stepped forward, placing a freezing hand on Finn's cheek that instantly cooled his burning skin. Her gentle touch belied the danger he could see in her. Her touch felt the same as Ice King's had and he knew firsthand just how painful that touch could be. A shock of cold drew him from his thoughts and he found the woman was now touching both sides of his face.

_"No you are not! Tell me who you are!"_ Finn whimpered at the cold and sighed.

"My name is Finn." The woman nodded, though she didn't let go of Finn's face. Finn hastily looked down, willing his legs to move away from this dangerous woman, when he saw that she was not standing on the cliff. She was floating just before the cliff over empty space. What was she? She seemed to hear his question as she smirked and let go of Finn's face.

_"I am the crown of Evergreen, jeweled eye of Magwood."_ Shock settled over Finn's face. The crown? She was beautiful and now he could see. There was no doubting that she was his crown.

"How are you here?" She smiled again and Finn closed his eyes at her sharp teeth. A sudden image of those teeth sinking into his throat crossed his mind, ripping at pale blue flesh and freezing him on his throne.

_"That does not matter. I am here to help you Finn."_ Finn slowly opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. The image of her attacking him was still there, though he couldn't recall that actually ever happening.

"Help me?" Confusion laced his voice and again her smile made him flinch. Memories of her flashed through his mind, none of them his own but each physically painful.

_"I can stop this burning if you only wear me."_ Finn was tempted to agree, if only to stop this pain. These memories, they weren't his. Where had they come from? Something about that blue skin and white hair nagged at him but he couldn't think past the sudden burning pain in him. A memory, his own thankfully, of the crown from an earlier time crossed his mind.

"But you wouldn't let me." The crown had stopped him when he first tried to wear her. Why could he do it now?

_"That was before. You had not yet reached your full potential."_ She poked at the runes along his arms. They blackened for a moment before returning to their regular white. The crown seemed surprised and withdrew her touch. The burning lessened, enough for Finn to think. _"But now you can use your magic and I want to help you."_

"Help me what." She took a step forward, finally coming onto the cliff with Finn.

_"Help you live. You are dying. What did you think that was?"_ She pointed to the lone blue rune on his stomach and Finn frowned. The rune was odd yes but it didn't feel bad.

"I'm dying?" She nodded and Finn felt doubt creep over him. Could he truly trust her? The crown had done nothing but help him before but this seemed odd. And then there were the runes, both the white and blue. He could feel the power of the white runes running through him. His own magic, coming from deep within him. The blue rune was different. It was so soft and small, like a dying flame that he had to protect. How could it ever hurt him?

The crown sensed his hesitation and before he could blink she was barely a breath away from him, fire in her empty gaze.

_"You dare doubt me?!"_ Her hands gripped his arms tightly, nails digging into the soft flesh and turning his arms a frostbitten black. That seemed to be what he needed as his body finally responded to him. He shoved the woman away over the cliff. She gasped in surprise, momentarily falling as shock kept her from floating. She lifted herself in the air once again looking at Finn. Finn himself was panting and protectively wrapping his arm around the rune on his stomach. He glared down at the crown and she frowned for a moment before disappearing. Finn blinked in surprise before he was plunged into darkness.

* * *

The feeling of a hammer slamming itself into his skull is what greeted Finn when he woke. The blonde groaned and tried to sit up but that only seemed to bring attention to the throbbing in his arm. A body was beside him immediately and a cup pressed to his lips.

"Shhh... drink this." Finn obeyed, the cool liquid sliding blessedly down his throat. He blinked, mind instantly clearing of pain, and took a moment to look around. The first thing he noticed was the man sitting in a chair beside him. His skin was a light green color and his yellow clothes stood out starkly against it. Finn frowned in confusion. The last thing he remembered was wandering around the forest away from the Ice King's castle. There were fleeting remnants of his dream but the more he tried to focus on it the more they slipped away. He shook his head and decided to focus on the problem at hand. How had he gotten here?

"Where am I?" The man smiled softly before standing, revealing mismatched red and purple boots, and placed the now empty cup on a nearby table.

"You're in my house. You need to rest." Finn tried to sit up and the man was back by his side in seconds. He pushed at Finn's chest, causing pain to bloom across his shoulder once more. Finn let himself lie back on the bed, if only to stop the spread of pain. A feeling of unease spread over the blonde and his eyes warily watched the green man move about the cluttered house.

"What happened to me?" The house was packed with bottles of strange glowing liquids covering every surface. The bitter smell of potions assaulted him and Finn nearly gagged.

"You passed out from your wound. It was extensive but luckily I was able to heal it." The statement brought attention to the bandages wrapped around his left arm. They traveled up the entire length of his arm and Finn could feel some bandages around his upper chest as well. Horror suddenly slammed into him. This man had seen his chest. He knew Finn wasn't a girl.

"Thank you." He whispered the words, thankful that the man had at least helped him. Maybe he didn't care. He'd never asked but the people of the Ice King's palace seemed fine with the two women who were together. Maybe magical people didn't care about his curse.

"It was no problem. It was the least I could do for one as beautiful as you." Finn blushed as the man smiled at him. It was flattering but slightly uncomfortable. The only person who had ever pursued him had been Prince Gumball. No one in town had deemed him worthy of their affections, though it made hiding his secret so much easier.

Though the man was charming, Finn's earlier sense of unease returned and he found himself watching the man moved about the crowded hut once more. Something was missing. He couldn't quite remember what but he knew it was important. Something suddenly clicked and Finn was surging forward, disregarding his pain.

"The crown!" The man shoved Finn back down onto the bed, struggling to keep the boy from getting up without hurting his arm further. Finn bucked and thrashed in the man's hold, trying to get to his crown. The man began to whisper in a language Finn couldn't understand and the boy renewed his efforts. He felt himself grow drowsy and Finn screamed.

"No! Please! No..." Finn trailed off as his eyes get heavy. The man stood, leaving Finn on the bed as the boy put up a token attempt to try and fight against the effects of the man's magic. The man smiled weakly at Finn and the boy sighed.

"Sleep."


	12. Chapter 11

She was so beautiful beneath him. Long blonde hair, shining blue eyes, and lips that begged to be kissed. She had a soft, pliant body that Gumball let his hands roam over. He could feel her shudder beneath him and let out a long moan.

"Bubba please!" He could see her falling apart. She needed him. What a lovely thought. He shifted, moving himself closer to her.

"Fionna." Her eyes smiled at him and Gumball finally shifted his hips the last inch forward. He felt closed flesh press against him and blinked. There was no entrance. He moved his hips, trying to find his lover's hole so that he could love her. No matter what he did he couldn't feel her entrance. Finally he looked down, growing frustrated, and gasped.

Fionna was bare beneath him and he could see the distinct lack of breast on her chest. His eyes traveled further down her body to see the one thing he had hoped wasn't true. She- or rather _he_ blushed beneath Gumball and spread her-_his_ legs further.

"Don't you still want me Bubba?" Her voice was soft as ever but the unmistakably male organ threw him. How could he love someone like her? Like _him_? This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Fionna back. As if sensing his thoughts Fionna (_Finn_ he knew this) lifted her delicate hands and brought his face down to hers. She pressed a few feather light kisses against his lips until Gumball turned away. He couldn't stand to look at her anymore.

"I can't- I don't-" He couldn't speak. _Why_ was she like this? Why couldn't Fionna just have been _normal_? Fionna sat up, covering herself (though he could still see her unnervingly bare chest) and leaning closer to Gumball. She draped herself over his shoulder as he always thought she would but the lack of breasts pressed into his arm sobered him. Her lips were dangerously close to his ear and he could hear her soft little breaths that managed to excite him still.

"Bubba?" He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of her. He gently pushed her away. He couldn't look at her for what he was about to say.

"I loved you. Or at least I thought I did. I still might." He heard her gasp softly and frowned. Had she not known his love? "But this... I don't- What do you want me to _do_? I can't take you home but I love you too much to leave you!"

Fionna shifted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was so _close_. How could he resist her when she pressed herself against him like this? She was beautiful, even like this, but he couldn't have her. Not when she wasn't what he needed.

"Bubba..." He shook his head once more but didn't move away.

"Mother and Father would never accept you, no matter how much I love you. Not to mention how the people would react." Fionna moved closer, pressing herself flush against him. Gumball let out a shuddering breath, biting back the moan on the tip of his tongue.

"Bubba..." Her voice was like honey and he felt himself harden further.

"I just want to be with you Fionna. I wish you were-" He stopped himself. He couldn't say it, couldn't do that to _him_.

"Bubba!" The sharp call drew Gumball from his thoughts and he looked up at Fionna. Her eyes were soft and wet with tears. "I won't make you choose."

He smiled at her. She was so perfect. Why couldn't he have her?

"I love you." He kissed her again, making sure to put as much of his love for her into it as possible. He heard her moan and smiled against her lips. She was absolutely perfect.

* * *

Gumball stared blankly into the fire before him. Peppermint continued to send the prince concerned glances every now and then from his spot further away from the campsite. The prince had been unusually quiet that morning and he was beginning to grow worried. Jake sat down loudly next to the butler and Gumball finally looked up. His purple eyes stayed unfocused and the prince stood.

"Excuse me." He moved quickly away from the two older men, ignoring Peppermint's gaze. Jake turned to Peppermint, taking note of the man's frown.

"What's wrong with him?" Peppermint sighed and poked at the slightly charred hare that Jake caught for breakfast.

"I don't know." Jake rolled his eyes, trying desperately to ignore the urge to comfort the man. Instead he turned to the red-haired man, ready to snark at him.

"You seem worried. Why?" Dammit. He didn't need to grow attached to some posh butler. Peppermint stiffened and Jake felt his posture wilt slightly.

"Not all of us hate the prince." Jake sighed, running a hand down his face. Why was everything so complicated?

"I don't _hate_ him. I just- I'm worried about Finn. The prince may be understanding now but what if he changes his mind? Finn's entire future depends on his emotions." Peppermint smiled softly at the male, pressing their shoulders close together.

"It'll be okay. He loves Finn." Jake smiled feeling cheerful again and let himself lean ever so slightly into Peppermint. Fear still wormed in his heart and he clamped down on the traitorous emotion. He was supposed to be happy. He shouldn't be worried about the prince's love. That was a good thing.

* * *

"Mama?" Tree Trunks startled, looking down at her son. BMO stared worriedly up at his mother, what looked like grey wet gruel dripping down the side of his face.

"Did you need something, honey?" BMO took in his mother's tired stance, glassy eyes, and shaking hands. Something was wrong and even if he didn't know what it was he would help. He wrapped his arms tightly around his Mama, trying to squeeze the sad out of her.

"Are you okay?" His mama smiled softly and pet his hair. BMO smiled, though it felt wrong somehow. His mama was still sad in her eyes.

"Of course." BMO nodded along with his mama. She said she was okay. She must be. The kitchen door opened and Flame strode into the room.

"Even BMO can see that isn't true. What is it?" BMO sagged slightly in the woman's hold. How could Flame tell that his mama was lying? How could his mama _lie_?

"_Nothing._" Tree Trunks glared at Flame, darting her eyes down to BMO. She wouldn't speak of this in front of BMO.

"I can leave Mama." Tree Trunks startled. BMO was looking up at her with determined eyes before stepping back and releasing his mother from his hug. He looked so serious she almost chuckled.

"I think that would be best BMO. I'll come get you when Flame and I finish talking." BMO nodded and moved towards the door. He sent his mother one last concerned glance before slipping out of the kitchen.


End file.
